


two small dicked uncles raging to the beat.

by Checkrr



Category: Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checkrr/pseuds/Checkrr
Summary: i made this story on a plot generator. here's the posthttps://www.plot-generator.org.uk/9de5hzr/two-small-dicked-uncles-raging-to-beat.html





	two small dicked uncles raging to the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> i made this story on a plot generator. here's the post  
> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/9de5hzr/two-small-dicked-uncles-raging-to-beat.html

Kokichi Oma was thinking about shuichi Saihara again. shuichi was a dummy thicc thicc edge lord with plump dick and round ass.

Kokichi walked over to the window and reflected on his damp surroundings. He had always hated cosy boys bathroom with its inexpensive, immense igloos. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel surprised.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a dummy thicc thicc figure of shuichi Saihara.

Kokichi gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a solid, hot, panta drinker with solid dick and big ass. His friends saw him as a joyous, jolly james charles. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for an excited silverfish from minecraft.

But not even a solid person who had once made a cup of tea for an excited silverfish from minecraft, was prepared for what shuichi had in store today.

The rain hammered like chatting koalas, making Kokichi afraid. Kokichi grabbed a ribbed Miu's severed head that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Kokichi stepped outside and shuichi came closer, he could see the kosher glint in his eye.

shuichi gazed with the affection of 1348 sexy tense toads. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a pen."

Kokichi looked back, even more afraid and still fingering the ribbed Miu's severed head. "shuichi, yabba Dabba Doo," he replied.

They looked at each other with barmy feelings, like two tense, tender tortoises stabbing at a very stick himiko's magic preformance, which had jazz music playing in the background and two small dicked uncles raging to the beat.

Kokichi regarded shuichi's plump dick and round ass. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kokichi with a delighted grin.

shuichi looked healthy, his emotions blushing like a perfect, precious poison.

Then shuichi came inside for a nice drink of panta.


End file.
